


Just Friends

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, really slow build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza con un encuentro fortuito y unos cafés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que quiero leer un fic en el que Melissa y el Sheriff terminen juntos. He leído algunos pero bastante flojos o muy precipitados y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que los rodean (viudo y mujer divorciada con bastante mal recuerdo de su matrimonio, siendo sus hijos como hermanos) siempre me he imaginado su relación como algo muy progresivo, casi tímido. Así que, aquí está. Espero que os guste.

 

 

Son apenas las 8 y media de la mañana y acaba de terminar su turno de noche en el hospital. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en cambiarse la ropa de trabajo por la de calle. Le resulta estúpido ponerse ropa limpia para, nada más llegar a casa, darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama dispuesta a disfrutar de unas tranquilas horas de sueño bien merecidas.

 

Al abrir la puerta llama a Scott, pero al comprobar la hora se da cuenta de que hace un rato que ha debido marcharse al instituto. Al menos unos días antes le encontraba tirado en la cama de cualquier manera. Suspira cansada. Echa de menos que haya alguien en casa para recibirla a la vuelta del trabajo, aunque sea para un abrazo rápido antes de irse a trabajar.

 

***

 

El reloj de la comisaría marca las 8 y cuarto. Su turno ya ha terminado. La noche ha sido tranquila, por primera vez desde su suspensión, así que puede volver a casa a su hora. Llega a tiempo de pitar al jeep de Stiles, que sale para el instituto.

 

Cuando entra a la casa, vacía, suspira. No hace tanto tiempo que está solo. Pero según pasan los años y se acerca la mayoría de edad de Stiles no puede evitar echar de menos la compañía de un adulto. Alguien con quien hablar. La muerte de su esposa le hizo refugiarse en su trabajo y esforzarse en criar a su hijo. Ahora que las aguas se han calmado, se da cuenta de que necesita la compañía de otro adulto. Alguien con quien hablar.

 

 

***

 

Si de por sí, alimentar a un adolescente en edad de crecimiento es caro. Alimentar a un hombre lobo adolescente en edad de crecimiento va a suponer su ruina. Cuando se descuida un poco, Scott ha arramplado con la despensa y la nevera vuelve a estar vacía.

 

“Podía salir a cazar unos conejos, así al menos me ahorraría la cena” piensa, sonriendo ante la ocurrencia.

 

Es en ese momento, cuando su carrito de la compra choca contra alguien.

 

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! Lo siento muchísimo.

-Tranquila, no se preocupe… Señora McCall.

-Sheriff, perdone. Estaba un poco distraída –dice con una sincera mirada de disculpa.

-No estoy de servicio, pero estoy tentado de hacerle una prueba de alcoholemia –dice bromeando. -¿Turno de noche?

-Sí, ¿usted también?

-Sí, apenas  llegaba cuando Stiles salía al instituto. Y cuando me desperté ya no estaba.

-No debe andar lejos Scott. Yo ni siquiera le he visto en todo el día.

-Hijos, ¿eh?

-Sí… -suspira apesadumbrada.

 

-Yo, mmm, he terminado con la compra… ¿le apetecería un café? –dice dubitativo el Sheriff.

-Claro, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Tuteémonos. Al fin y al cabo, hace ya muchos años que nos conocemos.

 

 

Es apenas un café en la cafetería de Main Street, pero es agradable para ambos hablar con otro adulto para variar. A pesar de que el tema de conversación gire entorno a las andanzas de sus hijos.

 

Poco tiempo después ambos se dirigen a sus coches, camino a casa. No son conscientes de que con ese café acaban de iniciar una nueva rutina.

 

***

 

La siguiente vez que se encuentran es en la reunión de padres y profesores. Está nervioso, no lo puede evitar. Siempre sale de esas reuniones con un sabor agridulce: Stiles es un chico muy listo, pero no utiliza todo su potencial. No puede evitar sentirse un mal padre por no saber cómo hacer que su hijo aproveche su inteligencia para hacer grandes cosas. Suspira apesadumbrado cuando una voz conocida le saluda.

 

-Buenas noches, John.

-Buenas noches, Melissa.

-Pareces preocupado –le pregunta la mujer, mientras se adentran en el instituto.

-Estoy preocupado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya verás como no tienes de qué preocuparte. En cambio yo… -suspira- Espero no tener que oír de nuevo ese tono de desdén porque Scott está por suspender.

-Como si fuese fácil ser padre sólo y trabajar a jornada completa y tú fueras un inepto.

-¡Exacto!  -dice con una sonrisa, contenta de que alguien por fin la comprenda.

 

No tienen mucho tiempo más antes de que los llamen a ambos. Su entrevista con los profesores es prácticamente al mismo tiempo. A la salida de su reunión con el señor Harris, que se ha alargado innecesariamente con la pedantería del profesor de química, el Sheriff se encuentra  con que Melissa lo espera apoyada en las taquillas.

 

-Por la cara que tienes no parece que haya ido muy bien.

-La verdad es que no. Hay un jovencito con el que tengo que tener una charla muy seria si quiero que se gradúe con 18 años. ¿Y tú?

-¿Sabes lo típico que tu hijo te dice que un profesor le tiene manía? Pues en el caso de Stiles con el señor Harris es verdad. Ese tío odia a mi hijo. Además de ser un pedante insoportable.

-¿Un café? –pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

-Mejor una cerveza.

-Me apunto.

 

Ambos terminan en un bar de los pocos que quedan con la música adecuada para poder mantener una conversación. La conversación, esta vez, va más allá de sus hijos.

 

-Es muy difícil. Estás sólo, sin nadie que te eche una mano. Cargas con todas las responsabilidades, la casa, las facturas, mantener a tu hijo y criarle todo lo bien que sabes… Y aun así no parece suficiente.

-Lo peor de todo es que los que más te juzgan ni siquiera tienen hijos.

-¡Oh, sí! Como lo odio. Además, para colmo, tienes que olvidarte de ti mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando el padre de Scott nos abandonó todo fue: trabaja más, porque ahora eres tú la única que sustenta la casa,  pero tampoco demasiado porque tu hijo ahora está pasándolo fatal porque su padre le ha abandonado y es sólo un niño. Daba igual que a mí me hubiesen partido el corazón, que yo también me sintiera abandonada y sola. Lo primero era Scott. Nadie se paró a pensar que yo lo estaba pasando mal también, que yo también necesitaba desahogarme.

-Te entiendo –dice John mientras se lleva el botellín a los labios.

 

Melissa se da cuenta de que John, hombre reservado dónde los haya, aún lleva puesta su alianza de casado.

-Un brindis –dice resuelta a animarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar de todas las dificultades, de lo mal que va Scott en clase y de la incapaz de concentrarse demasiado de Stiles, hemos criado a dos chicos estupendos de los que sentirse orgullosos.

 

John se lo piensa un momento antes de chocar su botellín con el de Melissa. Puede que Stiles le mienta demasiado últimamente, pero está seguro de que es un buen chico y está orgulloso de ello.

 

Cuando llega a casa, le espera con el delantal puesto, estudiando Historia en la mesa de la cocina, mientras un olor más que agradable sale del horno. Pasa a su lado, frotándole el pelo rapado mientras coge una botella de agua de la nevera.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunta su hijo.

 

Hay muchas cosas que no están bien entre ellos, pero la conversación con Melissa le ha aliviado lo suficiente como para sentirse menos cascarrabias esa noche y devolverle una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Todo bien.

 

***

 

La última vez que se encuentran por azar, es en el hospital. Un coche se ha salido de la carretera, ha dado 3 vueltas de campana y los ocupantes, un grupo de 4 adolescentes, se habían quedado atrapados. Después de excarcelarlos, los llevan al hospital. Melissa suspira, a sabiendas de que eso alargará su turno.

 

Al final de la noche cuando acaba de terminar de revisar los goteros del último chico ve al Sheriff estrechando la mano de los padres de uno de los otros ocupantes.

 

-¿Una noche movidita también para ti? –le pregunta.

-Demasiado larga. ¿Termina ya tu turno o acabas de empezar?

-Termino ya, casi dos horas más tarde. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te apetece desayunar?

-¿Por qué no?

 

Una vez Melissa se ha cambiado, sale entre cuchicheos de sus compañeras para encontrarse en la puerta con John. Una vez acomodados en la cafetería cercana. Después de haber ordenado un desayuno de campeones, John habla.

-Anoche me crucé a los chicos, aunque ellos no me vieron.

-¿Ah, si?

-Iban con Derek Hale.

 

Melissa le mira inquisitiva, como animándole a seguir.

-¿Tú sabías que andaban con él?

-Lo dices como si fuera el delincuente más buscado, John.

-Lo fue.

-Sí, sé que de vez en cuando andan con él.

-¿Y te parece bien?

-No me parece mal, la verdad. Es un buen muchacho.

-¿Le conoces?

-Claro. Aprovechando mis turnos a veces se reúnen en mi casa. Y alguna vez me los he encontrado allí. Antes eran sólo Scott y Stiles, ahora también va con ellos ese chico alto, Isaac, Derek y otro chico… Boyd, creo que me dijo que se llamaba. A veces incluso está la hija pequeña de los Martin.

-¿Y te parece bien?

-Al principio puse un poco el grito en el cielo, lo reconozco. Ese aspecto de chico malo, el hecho de que sea mayor que ellos. Pero… Lo cierto es que ahora resulta lógico.

-¿Lógico?

-Sí. A todos les falta alguien. A Scott su padre, a Stiles su madre, Isaac es huérfano, igual que Derek, Boyd… el chico por lo visto vive con sus abuelos pero no le hacen demasiado caso y Lydia… la pobre chica vive entre las peleas y los gritos de sus padres que se están divorciando. A veces también venía Allison, que perdió a su madre también, pero creo que Scott y ella rompieron así que no la he vuelto a ver.

-Aun así…

-Créeme, John, cuando te digo que Derek está siendo mejor influencia de lo que crees. Es como un hermano mayor. Si hasta les ayuda con los deberes cuando Lydia no está o Stiles desvaría demasiado.

 

John suspira, cansado. Melissa le observa, adivinando por su postura que hay algo más.

-Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

-La relación con Stiles está algo tirante. Ya no confía en mí.

-¿Cómo no va a confiar en ti? Te adora, John. Nunca he visto a un chico preocuparse tanto por su padre como hace él contigo.

-Aun así, ya no habla conmigo. Habla todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no le escucho, pero ya no _habla_ conmigo. Además, sé que me está mintiendo. Que hay cosas que no me cuenta. Cada vez estamos más lejos el uno del otro.

 

Melissa estira la mano para acariciar el brazo de John. Sabe lo que está sintiendo. Es lo mismo que ella sintió antes de enterarse de la nueva naturaleza de su hijo. Y se sorprende pensando en que ojalá estuviese en su mano descubrirle el secreto a John, pues sabe que Stiles también echa de menos hablar con franqueza con su padre.

 

-Yo también tuve un tiempo así con Scott, pero se pasa. Ya verás como todo será como antes, incluso mejor. Son adolescentes. Tienes que darles tiempo.

-Gracias –le dice poniendo su mano sobre la de la mujer. –A veces se echa en falta tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-Cierto.

-Pero deberíamos dejar de hacerlo sólo cuando nos encontramos por casualidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿somos amigos? –pregunta John con cierto temor.

-Claro.

 

***

 

 

Son amigos, sólo amigos. Es normal salir a cenar de vez en cuando con un amigo, ¿no?

 

John vuelve a mirarse al espejo, el pelo rubio, aunque comienza a ralear, aún se mantiene con dignidad en su cabeza. Se ha afeitado, se ha puesto sus mejores pantalones vaqueros y el jersey que su hermana le mandó la última navidad como regalo y que sólo ha usado una vez. Total, trabaja con uniforme y no hay que ponerse muy elegante para ir a ver el partido con unos amigos, así que lo tenía más reservado en el armario. Quizá para una ocasión como esta.

 

Hace milenios que no sale a cenar fuera. Bueno, no es cierto, cena fuera con Stiles de cuando en cuando, y come demasiada comida para llevar, pero por alguna razón, lo de esa noche se siente diferente.

 

-Papá, ¿qué te apetece cenar hoy? –dice Stiles apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándole.

-Um… hoy no voy a cenar en casa, hijo.

-¿Tienes una cita? –le pregunta con cara de póker.

-No. Salgo a cenar con un amigo. Eso es todo.

-Llevas tus vaqueros buenos, el jersey que te regaló la tía y… -se acerca a él, olisqueando a su alrededor. -¿Colonia?

-Está bien, es una amiga. ¿Contento?

 

Stiles asiente, bajando las escaleras sin decir una palabra. John deja su escrutinio con el espejo y baja tras su hijo.

-Stiles, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, papá.

-Hijo, habla conmigo.

-Es sólo…. Es raro, ¿vale? Suponía que lo harías algún día. De hecho, me parece bien, porque yo no voy a estar siempre aquí y no quiero que mueras de un ataque al corazón antes de los 50 por exceso de colesterol y buscar compañía es bueno, pero…. Es raro.

-Hijo, no es una cita.

-De verdad, papá, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Tienes que aprovechar que aún tienes pelo, los dientes son tuyos y te mantienes en forma. Aún puedes pretender a una atractiva mamá divorciada.

-¡Stiles! –dice impacientándose. –No. Es. Una. Cita. Voy a cenar con Melissa porque somos amigos y de vez en cuando salir con un adulto se agradece.

-¿Melissa? ¿McCall?

-Sí, hijo. El otro día mientras charlábamos me comentó que hacía mucho no salía con un hombre adulto con el que poder mantener una conversación, porque su última cita resultó ser horrible. Y yo para animarla le dije que por qué no cenábamos un día, en lugar de cenar solos porque nuestros hijos andan por ahí juntos.

-Ahm. ¿Nada de intereses románticos?

-No, sólo cena para quejarnos de nuestros hijos. Y debería salir ya, si no llegaré tarde.

-Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo hijo.

 

***

 

-Mamá, ¿qué haces tanto tiempo en el baño? Necesito entrar.

-Si no hubieras atascado las cañerías del tuyo no tendríamos este problema –le contesta Melissa sin esforzarse en alzar la voz.

-Venga  mamá, necesito pasar.

-Oh –suspira exasperada. –Ya está, ya puedes pasar –le dice abriendo la puerta.

 

 

Scott mira extrañado a su madre, observándola de arriba abajo. No lleva puesto nada del otro mundo. Bueno, puede que lleve algo un poco más arreglado de su habitual jersey y vaqueros. Y hasta lleva zapatos altos.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, voy con John a cenar.

-Mamá, me gustaría que me dijeses que tienes una cita antes, para asegurarme de que no es un psicópata. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

-No tengo una cita. Y conoces de toda la vida a John.

-No conozco a ningún… ¿¡El Sheriff!?

-¿Ya está aquí? –pregunta mientras mete las cosas en su bolso con tranquilidad.

-Está aparcando. ¿En serio mamá? ¿Vas a salir con el padre de Stiles?

-Scott –le dice mientras se cuelga el bolso y escucha el timbre de la puerta. –Mírame. No es una cita. Sólo salgo a cenar con un amigo. ¿He mentido?

-Nooo –contesta con su voz de cachorrillo.

-Bien, tened cuidado esta noche. Y procurad dejar algo en la despensa y la nevera para poder preparar la comida mañana, hijo.

-Tened cuidado.

 

 

 

 

-Hola, John –le dice subiéndose al coche y besándole la mejilla.

-Hola –le sonríe. –Parece que tú también has tenido esa conversación –le dice señalando la puerta de su casa, dónde Scott está apoyado.

-Sí –dice rondando los ojos.  -¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

 

 

Una vez en el restaurante Melissa le pregunta algo que le lleva remordiendo desde que se subió al coche.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Stiles?

-Se ha puesto triste. He intentado convencerle de que no era una cita, pero se le ha soltado la lengua y ha empezado a divagar sobre lo bien que está rehacer mi vida y eso.  Pero sé que en el fondo lo siente como un ataque a la memoria de su madre.

-Para él es más difícil, supongo.

-Cuando era más pequeño siempre me decía que si me buscaba una novia nueva sería genial que fueses tú. Supongo que para tener a Scott todo el día en casa –dice sonriendo.

 

La cena discurre entretenida, hablando de todo y nada. No vuelven a mencionar a sus hijos, no son de esos padres cuyo único tema de conversación es precisamente ése, como si su vida y su persona terminase ahí.

Hablan del trabajo, de la subida del gas, de lo difícil que es conseguir que el fontanero vaya a su casa para arreglar el baño de Scott, de la dieta cuasi vegetariana y lo mucho que odia el tofu, de la inmensa cola en la oficina de correos todos los miércoles ó de la última película que Scott invitó a ver al cine a Melissa porque el Dr. Deaton le había subido el sueldo.

-Hace años que no voy al cine –dice el Sheriff. –Creo que la última vez fue cuando estrenaron esa última parte de El señor de los Anillos. Y todo porque Scott me juró y perjuró que las dos anteriores mantuvieron a Stiles pegado al asiento durante tres horas. Imagínate… Eso tenía que verlo. Así que le llevé.

-¿Y se quedó quieto?

-Sí, aunque hablaba sin parar para explicarme quién era cada uno de los personajes. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

 

Ambos se ríen relajados, disfrutando de un silencio cómodo mientras apuran sus copas de vino.

-¿Sabes John? Tú me has sacado a cenar, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte al cine.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No, hablo en serio. Me encanta el cine, así que ya tengo la excusa perfecta. Prometo no elegir una de amor.

-Entonces tienes un trato –le dice mientras estrechan las manos.

 

***

 

Unos días más tarde toca reunión de manada y el punto de reunión es la casa de los McCall. A Scott sigue sin gustarle particularmente Derek, pero ha aprendido a tolerar su presencia. Melissa sabe que lo hace por ella, no sólo porque se lo pidiese, sino porque de esa forma le asegura protección extra a su madre en caso de que él no pueda cuidarla.

 

Derek es el primero en llegar, siempre puntual y respetuoso con ella. Escrupulosamente educado, ni siquiera se sienta sin su permiso.

 

-Pasa y siéntate, por favor, los chicos tardarán un poco, los han castigado.

 

Derek rueda los ojos y la sigue hasta la cocina. La mira inquisitivamente y Melissa siente que sabe que tiene algo que decirle.

-Me gustaría comentarte algo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, estoy bien. Pregunte.

-Es sobre Stiles. Me preocupa. No está bien. Y es porque tiene que mentirle a su padre y sabe que su padre sabe que miente, aunque se calle.

 

Derek suspira y le mira con esos ojos verdes que normalmente le inquietan, aunque ahora le recuerdan lo joven que es.

-Quieres que permita a Stiles poner al Sheriff al corriente de lo que está pasando de verdad en Beacon Hills.

-Sí.

-No puede ser. Tú misma no deberías saberlo.

-Derek, sé que puede resultar peligroso pero… -le pone una mano en el brazo, con toda la preocupación de madre en su voz.

-Prometo pensarlo –dice. –Llegarán en diez minutos, ya oigo el Jeep de Stiles.

 

Melissa le sonríe, agradeciéndole la promesa. Al menos es un paso. Y no vuelve a mencionar el tema, pues sabe que Derek prefiere no tener que involucrar a los chicos en esa conversación.

 

***

 

El teléfono de John suena en la planta baja. Baja deprisa las escaleras en su búsqueda, cuando escucha a Stiles contestarlo.

-Hola Melissa… Sí, está arriba. Se estará acicalando. Vale. Sí, claro. No creo que le importe. Bien. Yo se lo digo. Adiós.

 

John entra a la cocina, fingiendo que no ha estado esperando fuera para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Quién era?

-Melissa, que tardará unos veinte minutos más, pero que aún da tiempo para llegar a la sesión de las ocho. ¡Ah! Y ha dicho que la culpa es de Scott.

-Bien, así me deja un rato para hablar contigo.

-Papá, ya te dije que…

-No, escúchame por una vez. Eres mi hijo, quiero que entiendas que se trata sólo de una salida de amigos. No porque no deba salir con nadie, sino porque es lo que es.

-Papá, está bien. Me gusta que salgas. De hecho… -Stiles suspira- te hace bien. Estás más relajado y lo necesitas. Sólo que… me tienes que dar tiempo porque mi primera reacción al verte con una mujer siempre va a ser así, aunque sólo seáis amigos. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti y… sé que mamá no querría que te quedases sólo para siempre. Ni yo tampoco.

 

John se levanta y atrae a Stiles hacia su pecho. Es de lejos la mejor conversación que han tenido en meses, la más sincera y se siente estúpidamente orgulloso cada vez que su hijo demuestra tanta madurez y cariño.

-Sólo… -John se separa y le mira en silencio. –Si eso cambiase, porque, papá, Melissa es una mamá sexy y sabes que la adoro, me gustaría que me lo dijeses, ¿vale?

-Vale.

 

Stiles le palmea el hombro, y se pone a recoger el desastre que tiene montado en la mesa de la cocina con sus libros y papeles. John comprueba el reloj y se dispone a coger sus cosas para irse, antes de enfilar la puerta, besa en la cabeza a su hijo.

 

***

 

-John no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

-De verdad, me he terminado acostumbrando a compartirlo con Scott.

-No digas tonterías –exclama tumbado en el suelo mientras afloja el último tornillo. –Ya está. Ahora sólo hay que cambiarlo por el tubo nuevo. No sé que hace tu hijo pero está totalmente tapado.

-No quiero saberlo, la verdad.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

 

Treinta minutos después, una vez cambiado el tramo obstruido de la tubería, vuelven a abrir la llave de paso, comprobando que los desagües tragan con normalidad.

-Solucionado.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo, John, de verdad.

-No tienes por qué. Aunque no te negaría un café.

-Eso ni siquiera es un agradecimiento de verdad. Pensaba ofrecértelo de todos modos. Pero tengo galletas con chips de chocolate. De las que Stiles no te deja comer.

 

Ambos bajan a la planta baja, entre risas. Apenas Melissa se ha sentado tras dejar las tazas con el café y las galletas en la mesa, cuando se oye la puerta y los inconfundibles sonidos de la manada entrando a la casa.

 

Scott y Stiles, por la familiaridad de haber crecido juntos, lideran el grupo entre bromas. Aunque ambos se paran en el vano de la puerta de la cocina observando a sus padres.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola –dicen al unísono. Por encima de sus cabezas ven al resto de la manada, que saluda cordialmente al Sheriff y a Melissa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, papá? –pregunta finalmente Stiles.

-John me ha ayudado con el problemilla del baño de Scott. El fontanero lleva diciéndome que vendría hace dos semanas y aún no había aparecido. Tu padre me ha hecho el favor.

-Claro. Pero eso de las galletas no me gusta.

-Mamá, nos vamos al salón. Derek va a ayudarnos con lo de economía.

-Vale chicos.

-Así que… -el Sheriff les corta la huida- Derek, os ayuda con economía –dice mirando fijamente al susodicho.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Se te da bien la economía?

-La tenía como asignatura en la Universidad. No es que sea un experto, pero sé lo suficiente para poder ayudarlos –dice alzando los hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Bien.

-Nos vamos a estudiar entonces.

 

Los chicos se despiden y Melissa mira inquisitiva a John.

-Te has puesto tan serio que casi parecía que llevabas el uniforme –le dice burlándose de él.

-Así que esto es lo que hacen. Vienen aquí para estudiar juntos.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que se metieran al garaje a destilar licor? –le dice divertida.

-Es sólo… No consigo calar a ese chico. Cuando parece que lo he hecho sale con cosas como esta.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Ha estudiado en la Universidad, por ejemplo. ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Algo sabía, sí. No siempre se puede saber todo de una persona al mirarle, John. Las apariencias engañan.

-Yo suelo hacerlo. Es mi trabajo. Y no suelo fallar.

 

Melissa se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora sé por qué Stiles es tan cabezota.

 

***

 

Normalmente, el tiempo pasa lento en Beacon Hills. No obstante, Melissa se sorprende cuando ve a la gente comprar pavos para Acción de Gracias en el supermercado. Sin darse cuenta, noviembre avanza raudo hacia su fin.

 

Vuelve a casa pensativa, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que preparó una cena de Acción de Gracias propiamente dicha. No hace falta pensar mucho para comprender que fue hace demasiado.  Recuerda lo mucho que le gustaban esas fiestas en familia, con grandes comilonas, rodeadas de mucha gente. Es lo que tiene venir de una familia numerosa. Y desde que las cosas con el padre de Scott cayeron en picado nunca más han sido así.

 

Cuando llega, perdida en sus recuerdos, ve a los chicos en la cocina, hablando sobre rituales de luna llena y no tardan en ayudarla con la compra.

-Sois unos cielos.

-¿Ha pasado algo, mamá?

-El jueves es Acción de Gracias. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

 

Es entonces cuando se gira y ve a esos chicos, su manada, mirándola inquisitiva.

-¿Queréis venir a cenar aquí en Acción de Gracias?

 

Les mira a todos, fijando la mirada en Derek. Ella no lo sabe, pero su condición de hombres lobo les hace sentir en su propia piel la esperanza escondida en esa pregunta casual.

-Hace mucho que no tengo una cena de Acción de Gracias de verdad –dice Stiles, con cierta tristeza.

 

Melissa les mira a todos y se da cuenta de que su pequeña gran familia de niños perdidos necesita esa cena incluso más que ella.

-Decidido. Vuelvo al súper para comprar un pavo enorme y todo lo que necesito para el relleno y las tartas. Tendréis que ayudarme a cocinar un poco, pero podemos hacerlo. Stiles, avisa a tu padre de que cenaréis aquí. Y Derek… -le dice, obligándole a mirarla. –No acepto un no por respuesta.

 

-Señora… Melissa –se corrige Stiles ante su mirada. -¿Puedo acompañarte? Mi madre tenía unas recetas geniales para un relleno de pasas y maíz y para una tarta de nueces que están súper deliciosas. Así no tienes tanto trabajo tú sola.

-Claro.

-Melissa… -dice Isaac con timidez. –Yo siempre me encargaba del puré de patatas.

-Y necesitaremos una ensalada y algo de verdura para no morir por sobredosis de grasa –dice Lydia. –Si no te importa que me apunte. Solía pasar el día con los Whittemore para no ver discutir a mis padres.

-Claro que no, este grupo necesita toda la influencia femenina que se pueda.

-Deberíamos ir todos contigo –dice finalmente Derek.

 

***

 

-Así que vamos a pasar Acción de Gracias en casa de los McCall.

-Sí, papá. Y eres tú quién hace los turnos, así que aprovéchalo y ponte día libre. Hace años que no lo celebramos en condiciones.

-Te veo ilusionado.

-Es que me hace ilusión. Entre todos vamos a ayudar a Melissa con los preparativos. Comeremos un montón, veremos la cabalgata y el fútbol y lo pasaremos bien.

-¿Entre todos?

-Sí, Melissa ha invitado a todos a cenar allí. Así que ayudarla es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella.

-Me parece bien. Bueno, me voy a trabajar. No te metas en líos.

-Ten cuidado.

 

 

 

Los turnos de Melissa y él mismo suelen coincidir. Quizá tenga que ver que ambos son los responsables de adjudicar los turnos en sus respectivos trabajos. Así que cuando termina su turno, pasa por el hospital, dónde Melissa ya le espera en la puerta. Los desayunos juntos después de un turno de noche se han convertido en algo casi sagrado.

 

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Bastante tranquila. Aunque tengo la sensación de que no puedes decir lo mismo.

-No. Ha sido un infierno. Sobretodo en neonatos. Parece que todas las embarazadas del pueblo se han puesto de acuerdo.

-Será la luna llena.

-Será… -dice con una sonrisa.

-Pareces agotada. Voy a  llevarte directamente a casa para que descanses.

-No, de verdad. Me muero de hambre. Puedo aguantar un poco más.

-No digas tonterías. Pasamos a por unos cafés para llevar y unas magdalenas y te dejo en casa. Necesitarás dormir bien si después vas a tener la casa llena de adolescentes cocinando.

-Gracias.

 

Piden el café y unos muffins en el drive through del Starbucks y enfilan hacia la casa de los McCall. Para cuando llegan, Melissa dormita en al asiento con la bolsa de muffin en su regazo. John la mira, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, sin querer preguntarse de dónde viene ese calor que inunda su pecho. Aparca el coche en el camino al garaje, junto al destartalado coche de Melissa y baja para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Melissa, Melissa, despierta. Ya hemos llegado.

 

La mujer abre los ojos con pesadez, ha sido una noche movidita y su cuerpo reclama más sueño antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-Vamos, Melissa, necesitas meterte en la cama y dormir.

-Oh… -exclama. -¿Me he quedado dormida?

-Venga, te acompaño.

-¡Qué vergüenza!

-No digas tonterías.

 

Scott abre la puerta como si les hubiese escuchado llegar. Y les mira sorprendido, al ver la mano del sheriff apoyada en la espalda de su madre.

-Buenos días, Sheriff.

-Buenos días, muchacho. Asegúrate de que tu madre se mete enseguida en la cama, está agotada.

-Claro, gracias por traerla.

-No hay de qué.

 

John se mete de nuevo en la patrulla, pero siente la mirada inquisitiva de Scott hasta que el chico cierra la puerta.

 

***

 

Cuando Melissa sale de su cuarto después de 8 horas de sueño y una ducha reparadora, se encuentra a los chicos en la cocina.

-¡Ay madre!

-Melissa, perdona el desorden, te prometo que luego limpiaremos. Si no les patearé el culo –dice Stiles.

-Pegas como un mosquito, Stiles –le dice Boyd.

-No te preocupes, Melissa, recogerán todo –afirma Derek.

-Mamá, en el microondas hay un plato con comida.

-Gracias.

 

Derek suspira.

-Debería ir a buscar a Lydia. Procurad no destrozar la cocina.

-¿A Lydia? –pregunta Melissa.

-Para hacer las últimas compras –dice, girándose antes de salir.

 

***

 

-Al ver que no ha habido ningún aviso a los bomberos doy por sentado que los chicos se han portado bien –dice John al día siguiente, llevando unas enormes velas en sus manos.

-Pasa –le dice Melissa sonriendo. –Sólo tienes que ver cómo huele. Resulta que estamos rodeados de auténticos cocinillas y sin saberlo. ¿Y esas velas?

-Ah, esto… Son las velas que Claire siempre ponía en la mesa en Acción de Gracias. Una tradición de su familia.

-Entonces deberían ir en la mesa –le dice apretándole el brazo con cariño. –Pasa al salón, Lydia se está encargando allí de todo.

 

-Buenas tardes, chicos.

-Buenas tardes, Sheriff –dice Lydia animada. –¡Oh! ¿Eso son velas perfumadas?

-No sé si aún conservarán olor alguno, pero sí.

-¿Tradición familiar? –le pregunta con una sonrisa más cálida.

-Sí.

-Hay mucho de eso en la cena de esta noche. La mantelería, era de la abuela de Melissa. Los candelabros de la madre de Boyd. Este centro de mesa se lo regalaron a mis padres cuando se casaron y hace años que no lo usan.

-La vajilla era de mi madre, sólo la usábamos en Acción de Gracias y en Navidad –continúa Isaac. –Y Derek está haciendo el pavo como lo solía hacer su padre.

 

El sheriff los mira y entiende. Todos comparten el dolor de una pérdida, y todos sienten un nudo en el estómago en una fecha como esta.

-Vamos, decidme a qué os ayudo –dice para aligerar el tono.

 

Cuando la mesa está totalmente puesta, Lydia sube a la habitación de Scott para cambiarse. Isaac y John van a la cocina para intentar ayudar. Isaac enseguida se pone a preparar el puré de patatas especial de los Lahey, mientras Stiles ayuda a Melissa con las verduras. Derek, en cuclillas mira el pavo, mientras Scott friega los cacharros.

-¿Os hecho una mano?

 

***

 

 

 

 

-No has hablado mucho hoy, chico.

Derek levanta la vista de los platos que friega.

-Sólo recordaba.

-Te debo una disculpa –le dice John, cogiendo el plato que Derek le tiende para secarlo. –Te he juzgado mal.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, Sheriff.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Te he estado tratando como un delincuente y lo cierto es que… los chicos están centrados y van bien en clase… y todo eso es gracias a tu ayuda. Son adolescentes y están programados para rebelarse contra los padres y hacer lo contrario a lo que les pedimos, pero a ti te escuchan y… eres una buena influencia.

 

Derek le mira de reojo, pasándole otro plato, escuchando no sólo las palabras de John, sino los latidos de su corazón.

-No es justo decir eso. A decir verdad, es más bien al contrario.

-Sea como sea, eres un buen chico. Todo el mundo necesita oírlo de vez en cuando.

 

Terminan de fregar en silencio, cuando Derek le pasa el último plato, se disculpa con la excusa de ir al baño, pero antes de salir por la puerta, Derek susurra:

-Gracias, señor.

 

***

 

Tras Acción de Gracias, el tiempo parece acelerarse un poco más en Beacon Hills, así que cuando Melissa quiere darse cuenta, la Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina. Ha quedado con John para ir a la feria medieval que hay en un pueblo del condado. Pasean cogidos del brazo, con la excusa de resguardarse del frío que se ha instalado en el norte de California, charlando mientras pasean por el recinto.

 

-Oye, Melissa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que podríamos repetir lo de Acción de Gracias en Navidad?

-¿Reunir a los chicos y organizar una cena? –John asiente. –De hecho lo estaba pensando. Fue un buen día.

-Pero esta vez en mi casa. Podríamos organizar un amigo invisible y así nadie se quedaría sin regalo, ¿no crees?

 

Melissa le sonríe con cariño.

-Vaya, sí que lo has estado pensando.

-Es que hacía mucho que no veía a Stiles así. Ni a Stiles ni a ninguno de esos chicos. Sobretodo Derek. Parece mayor de lo que en realidad es y… bueno, el otro día parecía un muchacho normal.

-¿Cómo ese cambio de opinión tan repentina? –pregunta con genuina sorpresa.

-El incendio en la casa de los Hale fue poco antes de que me ascendieran a Sheriff. Ese día yo no estaba de guardia, así que no me avisaron. Pero al día siguiente si me tocaba trabajar. Llevaba un par de horas cuando aparecieron Derek y su hermana. Eran unos críos… Derek no era mayor que Stiles. Sé las pintas que tiene, y sé lo que ha tenido que pasar. Y caer en la mala vida es la opción más fácil, así que me daba miedo que pudiera mal influenciar a los chicos. Pero…

-¿Pero? –le invita a continuar.

-Es todo apariencia. El otro día, fue como volver a ver a ese crío. Creo que en el fondo, sólo busca la seguridad de una familia, y que de alguna forma, entre todos han formado algo parecido.

 

Melissa se aprieta más contra el brazo de John, mientras caminan en busca del refugio de una cafetería. Le alegra saber que John tiene la misma opinión que ella con respecto a Derek. El ambiente se ha cargado de emociones.

-Entonces, ¿Navidad en casa de los Stilinski?

-Navidad en casa de los Stilinski.

 

***

 

-Papá, es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca. Y tienes unas ideas geniales, porque… papá –dice Stiles sin dejar de mover las manos. –Pero esta es la idea del siglo. LA IDEA, con mayúsculas, papá.

-Me alegra que te parezca bien. ¿Por qué no subes a por los adornos al desván?

-Vale, hay que dar un toque navideño a esto... –dice mientras sube las escaleras sin dejar de hablar.

 

-No pensaba que hubiese que decirlo, pero yo siempre soy la encargada de la decoración–dice Lydia algo ofendida.

-Lo ha hecho sólo para que esté entretenido un rato,  Lydia –le dice Isaac.

-¡Oh!

-Cuando está emocionado por algo habla incluso más deprisa –dice el Sheriff sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí todos para decidir qué cenaremos en Navidad? –pregunta Scott.

-Porque… bueno, se me ocurrió el otro día que podríamos hacer una especie de amigo invisible. Para intercambiar regalos.  Estaría bien que ese día todo el mundo tuviese un regalo.

 

Derek le mira con curiosidad, en silencio, dejándose impregnar con las emociones que fluyen por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su manada.

-Papá, te has vuelto a superar. Ésa es, definitivamente la mejor idea de la historia –dice Stiles escondido detrás de dos cajas enormes de cartón.

-¿Un amigo invisible? –pregunta Isaac.

-Exacto –afirma John.

-Es una buena idea –concluye Derek.

-Vale –dice Lydia revisando los adornos de las cajas. –Id preparando los papelitos con los nombres. ¡Oh, vaya! –dice Lydia sosteniendo el calcetín de Stiles en la mano.

-¿Esperabas que pusiese mi nombre de verdad? –dice Stiles con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

***

 

Tras el reparto de papeles, y después de asegurarse de que Scott no hiciese trampa, los chicos salen de casa de los Stilinski, dejando a John y Melissa tomando café.

 

-¿Te fías de que harán la compra como es debido?

-No creo que Derek deje a Stiles comprar nada hecho con tofu, por suerte para mí –dice sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿quién te ha tocado? –pregunta curiosa.

-Eso es trampa, Melissa. Esperaba esas triquiñuelas de los chicos, no de ti.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

-Claro, pero seguro que a Stiles se le termina escapando quién es su amigo invisible.

 

Ambos se ríen, y se miran con un ligero sonrojo, hace tiempo que John siente esa extraña calidez en el pecho al ver reír a Melissa, algo capaz de alegrarle el día y al mismo tiempo dejarle una sensación agridulce. Hace ya más de tres años que está sólo, más de tres años que olvidó que es un hombre para ser sólo padre y sheriff. Porque pensar cómo hombre le recordaba que _ella_ ya no estaba y que nunca volvería.

 

Pero ahora es diferente, ha vuelto a rencontrarse con una parte de sí que creía olvidada. Hay momentos en los que se siente culpable, como aquella mirada en Stiles cuando supo que salía con una amiga, pero cada vez son menos. Han creado una rutina cómoda entre ellos, una rutina que poco a poco le hace querer más. Aunque le da miedo planteárselo si quiera.

 

Por su parte, Melissa tampoco es ajena a esa complicidad y comodidad que se ha instaurado entre ellos, porque desde que su marido les abandonó, no ha vuelto a confiar en los hombres, no lo suficiente para abrir su corazón. Pero John es diferente. Se conocen desde que sus hijos eran pequeños y ha visto, durante todos esos años, que si hay alguien digno de confianza, ése es John.  Pero no puede permitirse pensar en John de ése modo. Hay demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta: la amistad que les une, la relación de sus hijos, la sobreprotección de Scott, los recelos de Stiles, la manada, los secretos….

 

Así, entre sentimientos que quieren ser, pero no se permiten, ambos terminan sus tazas y debaten sobre la próxima película que quieren ver mientras esperan a los chicos.

 

***

 

John se despierta hacia las doce de la mañana de Nochebuena escuchando el movimiento y los susurros del piso de abajo y sonríe. Había olvidado lo agradable que resulta tener la casa tan llena de vida. Dirige sus pasos hacia la cocina, encontrando a Stiles con la nariz metida en el cuaderno de recetas de su mujer con Melissa a su lado.

 

Su pecho se llena de calidez al mirarles, les observa en silencio analizándoles.  Que su hijo adora a Melissa siempre ha sido un hecho para él. Tras perder a su madre, Stiles encontró en Melissa –si bien nunca una substituta- la figura femenina que muchas veces echaba en falta. Ahora les mira y se da cuenta de que los hombros de Stiles están relajados mientras busca las recetas en el recetario, que no hay atisbo de ansiedad en él. Hacía largo tiempo que no era capaz de pasar más de dos páginas sin que la tensión o incluso una lágrima furtiva, en el mejor de los casos, se deslizase por su mejilla.

 

No es hasta que aparta la mirada de ellos, abrumado, cuando ve a Derek limpiando las judías verdes sentado a la mesa, observándole a él. Sin poder evitarlo –y debería, porque es el Sheriff y Derek no deja de ser un crío a su lado- se ruboriza.

-Buenos días, Sheriff –dice Derek, volviendo a su tarea.

-Buenos días, John.

-Ey papá, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, tranquilo –dice cogiendo una taza de la alacena. -¿Cómo van los preparativos?

-Todo en marcha.

-¿Necesitáis una mano?

-Un par de manos útiles siempre es bien recibida –sonríe Melissa.

 

***

 

A lo largo del día, la manada ha ido apareciendo por casa de los Stilinski. Si bien el grueso de la cena se ha preparado durante la mañana, la tarde preparando los dulces para esa noche no ha sido más tranquila. Hacia las 7 de la tarde, con todo listo, John les manda a casa para arreglarse conminándoles a aparecer no más tarde de las 8. Lydia se queja, diciendo que necesita más de una hora para estar lista. John la responde que es imposible que necesite tanto tiempo siendo una joven tan guapa.  Todos observan alucinados el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas con una sonrisa.

 

Una hora más tarde, y sin un minuto de retraso, Stiles abre la puerta a Lydia con una sonrisa. Es la última en llegar.

 

***

 

Tras recoger un poco la mesa, después de la copiosa cena, los chicos se apilan en los sofás del salón, tratando de digerir un poco la comida antes de pasar a los postres. Stiles mira nervioso los paquetes que hay bajo el árbol y no es el único. John observa como a Isaac le brillan los ojos como si fuera un niño pequeño y cómo Scott cada vez se sienta más cerca de los regalos. Incluso Boyd, que siempre parece el más tranquilo está más hablador y sonríe más que nunca. Sabe que todos están deseando abrir los regalos, del mismo modo que sabe que esperan que les de la señal, pero el temor de que a Melissa (su amiga invisible) pueda no gustarle su regalo le carcome por dentro.

 

-Papá, ¿podemos abrir ya los regalos? –pregunta Stiles.

-Aun no son las 12.

-¡Oh vamos! –dice poniendo un puchero.

 

Melissa se ríe, observando las miradas de súplica que todos envían a John.

-Vamos, John, déjales abrirlos.

-Está bien.

 

John se levanta de su sitio para comenzar a repartir los regalos.

-Para Boyd –dice, entregándole una caja bastante ligera para su tamaño. Boyd sonríe, mirando a Lydia. –Este es para Isaac…

 

Uno a uno todos terminan con sus regalos en el regazo, abriéndolos y riéndose. Resulta evidente para John que todos saben de sobra quién les ha regalado. Isaac medio salta encima de Boyd al abrir las películas de Iron Man y el sobre con la promesa de invitarle a ver la tercera cuando se estrene. Lydia abre su perfume y les mira, hasta que se topa con la mirada algo ansiosa de un Scott que no estaba seguro de haber acertado y le sonríe, regalándole un beso en la mejilla y un gracias algo ahogado. Scott salta medio encima de Isaac al ver sus nuevos videojuegos y le grita a todos que tienen que probarlos mientras Boyd se prueba un jersey que él nunca habría elegido pero que le sienta como un guante. Stiles acaricia ceremoniosamente una chaqueta de cuero que sostiene en su regazo, John supone que es regalo de Derek, porque es demasiado cara para cualquier otro y observa la mirada que intercambian cuando Derek descubre el regalo que Stiles le ha estado preparando.

 

John siente que se le escapa algo, pero de pronto escucha la exclamación de Melissa al descubrir el collar de cuentas de murano que le compró en aquella feria medieval tiempo atrás y que no sabía si tendría el valor de darle. Los ojos de la mujer se han iluminado al verlo y le regala la sonrisa más bonita que John jamás haya visto, sonrojándose. Igual de sonrojado que ella, baja la vista a su propio regalo aún sin desenvolver.

 

Lydia se acerca a Melissa para admirar su collar nuevo, lo que le da la oportunidad de rehacerse un poco mientras descubre lo que le han regalado. El primer paquete es un suave jersey. Al abrir el otro se da cuenta de que Melissa y él han intercambiado regalos al descubrir la botella de su whisky favorito, la misma que aquella que su padre le regaló cuando le dijo que iba a pedir en matrimonio a la madre de Stiles, de la que sólo bebe en ocasiones muy especiales. Junto con la botella hay una nota: _sólo para ocasiones especiales y en compañía. Feliz Navidad._

 

***

 

-Melissa, ¿ese collar es tu regalo? –pregunta Lydia. La mujer asiente. –Es precioso.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Sabes quién te lo ha regalado?

-John –dice con un sonrojo. –Lo vi en una feria de artesanía hace unas semanas y me encantó. No sé cómo ha podido encontrar uno igual.

-Quizá lo compró entonces… -dice Lydia.  –Si es de artesanía…

-Nooo, no es posible, ¿por qué me lo compraría entonces?

 

Lydia la mira con media sonrisa, aumentando el sonrojo de Melissa.

 

 

***

 

-Melissa, ya he tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que hablamos –dice Derek en la siguiente reunión, mientras los demás le miran extrañado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿De qué habláis? –pregunta Scott intrigado.

-Melissa me sugirió que ya es hora de poner al día al Sheriff de lo que ocurre. En un principio no me parecía buena idea. Sería comprometer su seguridad y si bien no sabe nuestro secreto, es parte de la manada, así que la prioridad es mantenerle a salvo.

 

Todos miran a Derek expectantes, mientras Derek fija su mirada en Stiles, que a su vez observa sus manos. Ante el prolongado silencio, Stiles alza la vista y pregunta.

-¿Y qué has decidido?

-He decidido dejar la decisión en tus manos. Confío en el Sheriff lo suficiente como para ponerle al corriente y confiarle el secreto. Pero es tu padre.

-No lo sé –dice, confuso. –Por un lado me asusta que le pueda pasar algo, pero por otro…

-Se acabarían los secretos entre los dos –termina Derek por él. Stiles asiente.

-Siempre será mejor que se entere así que no como lo hizo mi madre –apunta Scott.

 

***

 

Después de un día aburrido aunque agotador en la comisaría, el Sheriff regresa a casa. Está tan cansado que apenas dice hola al entrar, subiendo directamente a la ducha, sin darse cuenta del grupo que le espera en la cocina. No es hasta que vuelve a bajar, recién duchado, en busca de un sándwich y una cerveza que se da cuenta de que no está solo.

 

-Melissa, Derek, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Queríamos contarte algo, siéntate John.

 

Stiles le pone delante un plato con un par de sándwiches y una cerveza fría. John les mira curiosos, deteniendo su mirada en Derek.

-¿No crees que Stiles es demasiado joven?

-¿Qué? –responden sorprendidos Derek y Stiles al mismo tiempo.

 

Melissa ahoga una risita mientras mira a los tres.

-Llevas ocultándome algo durante meses y no creas que no sé que pasas tiempo con Derek.  Sólo hay que sumar dos mas dos.

 

Derek deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa, mientras la risa de Melissa ya no tiene nada de disimulada. Stiles está colorado hasta las orejas y no sabe ni donde meterse.

-Papá…. No… no es eso

-John –les echa una mano Melissa. –No te hagas ideas precipitadas.

-No me importa que sea gay, Melissa –le dice mientras apoya una mano sobre la de la mujer. –Aunque si es cierto que Derek me parece un poco mayor para él.

-Dios, si de verdad existes, abre un agujero en la tierra ahora mismo –suplica Stiles mirando al techo. Derek, mientras tanto sigue dándose cabezazos contra la mesa.

-Además, esos regalos que intercambiasteis… eran del todo menos sutiles.

-Oh.Dios.Mío –gime Stiles, colorado como un tomate.

-John, no es eso de lo que queremos hablarte. ¿Derek?

 

Derek carraspea con la frente aún pegada a la mesa, alza la mirada por fin para enfrentarse al Sheriff, las orejas aún coloradas.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, Stiles ha estado ocultándote algo últimamente, aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo que crees.

 

John mira extrañado a su hijo, preguntándole con la mirada.

-La única razón por la que te ha estado mintiendo es para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué tendría que protegerme?

-Verá, mi familia, proviene de una larga estirpe de hombres lobo.

 

El Sheriff deja escapar una risa hasta que repara en la seriedad en el rostro de los demás.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?

-No, papá.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que tragarme eso? Si te has metido en un lío puedes decírmelo, no es necesario esto, hijo.

 

Derek extiende su mano por la mesa dejando que salgan sus garras ante la mirada estupefacta del Sheriff. Cuando John alza la vista se da cuenta de que los ojos de Derek son rojos y su corazón empieza a latir más deprisa, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-Yo soy así de nacimiento, mis padres eran hombres lobo, mis abuelos también, los demás en cambio fueron convertidos.

-¿Los demás? ¿Esos chicos? ¿Scott?

-Excepto Lydia y Stiles, sí. Ellos son mi manada ahora.

 

A nadie se le escapa el suspiro aliviado al escuchar que Stiles sigue siendo humano.

-Será mejor si empezamos por el principio, ¿no? –les dice Melissa.

 

Derek le cuenta la historia desde el principio, el Sheriff apenas asiente y murmura, Stiles contesta a las preguntas que su padre no formula en voz alta, rellenando los huecos de información. Le hace transformarse un par de veces, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. Terminan apenas una hora más tarde, ahora con una taza de café entre manos.

\- Stiles, sube a tu habitación por favor.

-Pero, papá…

-Por favor, hijo –le dice sin mirarle.

 

Stiles sube resignado a su habitación y no es hasta que suena el clic que indica que la puerta está cerrada que comienza a hablar.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Porque cada vez que te miente para cubrirnos se le parte el corazón. Y no es justo para él, que hace tanto por nosotros, que no le diese la oportunidad de decírtelo. Nunca he querido que Stiles se metiera de por medio, pero lo cierto es que si no hubiese sido por él, las cosas no estarían tan bien como lo están ahora. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

 

Derek se levanta y se marcha, no sin antes despedirse con un leve cabeceo de Melissa.

 

***

 

Melissa está intrigada por lo que pasa por la mente de John que está callado, muy callado.

-¿John?

-Ni siquiera sé qué pensar.

-Lo sé, no es fácil de asumir. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero hubo un tiempo en que me daba miedo acercarme a mi propio hijo. Imagino lo que te está pasando por la cabeza.

-Ahora hay tantas cosas que tienen sentido… ¿Cuándo te lo contaron?

-Recuerdas el incidente en la comisaría, cuando ese crío te dio el golpe, tú caíste inconsciente. Mientras estabas inconsciente apareció el Kanima y Derek y Scott empezaron a luchar contra ese bicho. Al final Scott consiguió reducirlo. No te imaginas como me asusté. Había visto como lo disparó ese chico y después… verlo transformado…

-Supongo que debo agradecer que me lo cuenten así.

-Deberías subir y hablar con Stiles. Si le conozco bien estará imaginándose mil conversaciones diferentes en su cabeza. Si necesitas algo, John, lo que sea, tan solo avísame. ¿Lo harás?

-Claro.

 

La mujer se pone el abrigo, mientras John le acompaña a la puerta.

-Melissa.

-¿Sí?

-Me alegra que estuvieses aquí.

 

Melissa le sonríe, apreciando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Sheriff, antes de meterse en el coche, camino a casa.

 

***

 

-Así que hombres lobo.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú, exactamente, dónde encajas en todo esto?

-Sobretodo busco información, contrasto datos y les salvo el culo de tanto en tanto. Lydia y yo hemos traducido y estamos digitalizando el bestiario de los cazadores, hemos añadido los archivos de los Hale que tenía Peter y todo lo que Derek recuerda de las historias de su familia. ¡Ah! Y también tengo reservas de acónito y Mountain Ash.

-Y básicamente estás en medio de la lucha.

-No siempre –John le mira arqueando una ceja. -¿Más a menudo de lo que debería?

-Conociéndote como lo hago es más bien siempre.

 

Un cómodo silencio se instala entre ellos, más liviano que los silencios de los últimos tiempos y ambos sienten aligerarse la pesadez en los hombros.

-A partir de ahora no más secretos, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Derek dice que debería estar orgulloso de ti –Stiles le mira curioso y algo sonrojado. –Pero, lo cierto, es que nunca he dejado de estarlo.

 

***

 

Un par de días más tarde John la llama para preguntarle un par de cosas que aún no entiende  a Melissa no le importa parar para disfrutar de un café con John a la vuelta de la compra mientras ayuda a aclarar sus dudas. El camino de vuelta a casa es corto. Apenas 5 minutos en coche entre la casa de los Stilinski y la de los McCall. Lo que Melissa no espera es encontrarse a Peter Hale apoyado en la puerta de su casa, mirándola de un modo que deja bien poco a la imaginación.

-Siempre es un placer verte, Melissa –dice mirándola con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? Pensaba que éramos amigos –responde meloso.

-¿Amigos? Te acercaste a mí para amenazar a mi hijo.

-Es cierto que quería… motivar, a tu hijo para que me ayudase. Tú eras un plus. Y déjame decirte que uno muy hermoso.

-Déjate de galanterías y dime qué quieres.

-Una mujer con carácter, se me hace la boca agua –dice apartándole el pelo de la cara. -¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

-No, gracias.

-En realidad, no era una pregunta.

 

***

 

Scott e Isaac regresan a casa de los McCall después de correr por el bosque cuando Scott lo huele.

-Llama a Derek, Peter ha estado aquí.

 

Cuando Scott llama a su madre, el tono de llamada de su teléfono resuena entre el arbusto de la entrada.

-Peter se ha llevado a mi madre –dice casi sin voz.

 

***

 

Es Isaac el que llama a Stiles tras colgar a Derek, Scott está más preocupado por evitar la transformación que otra cosa. Cuando llega Stiles, lo hace con el Sheriff.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –pregunta John.

-Mi madre no aparece, y  cuando he ido a llamarla su teléfono estaba en los arbustos.  Y huele al puto Peter. Y voy a matarle –dice más aullido que voz.

-Relájate, hijo, vamos a encontrarla –le dice John, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. –Ahora tenemos que estar centrados.

-Peter no va a hacerla daño, sólo quiere llamar nuestra atención. Quiere algo –le asegura Derek.

-Voy a llamar a la comisaría, no podemos denunciar su desaparición, pero puedo pedir a los chicos que estén atentos por si la ven –ofrece John. –¿Sabes de algún lugar dónde pueda estar escondido?

-Podemos buscar en su apartamento, pero dudo que estén allí, llamaría la atención demasiado. Probablemente se la haya llevado a la reserva. Allí hay varios refugios esparcidos por el territorio.

-Aun así deberíamos asegurarnos con lo del apartamento.

-¿Y en la estación? –apunta Boyd. Derek asiente.

-Bien, Isaac y Boyd pueden ir al apartamento y revisar la estación. Los dos juntos no deberían tener problemas con Peter –sugiere Stiles. –Los demás podemos revisar los refugios del bosque –dice extendiendo sobre la mesa un mapa detallado de la reserva. –¿Hay alguno que no conozcamos? –pregunta a Derek.

-Conocéis los mismos que yo.

-Vale, deberíamos separarnos y buscar.

 

Stiles divide el territorio y Derek organiza los grupos.

-Lydia y Scott iréis por la parte norte, bajando por el oeste. Stiles y yo desde el sur hacia el este. Isaac y Boyd os aseguráis de que no está en el apartamento o en la estación y os unís a la búsqueda. Nadie hace nada sin avisar de su posición al resto y esperar a los demás. ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué hay de mí? –pregunta John. –No vais a dejarme fuera de esto, Derek.

-Papá…

-No, papá, no. Por muchos súper poderes que tengáis no dejáis de ser una pandilla de críos. ¿De verdad crees que Scott está en condiciones de ser frío y paciente llegado el momento? Iré con él y con Lydia.

-Tú no estás más tranquilo John –dice Derek con calma.

-Pero yo soy el Sheriff, sé mantener la calma y la sangre fría en el momento. Lo llevo haciendo muchos años.

-¿Incluso cuando se trata de Melissa?

-Incluso si se tratase de Stiles. Si mantenerme con calma es lo mejor que puedo hacer para mantenerlos a salvo.

 

La verdad es tan patente que ni siquiera necesitan escuchar la firmeza de sus latidos para saber que no miente.

-Tienes razón, deberías ir con ellos. Ayudarás a mantener la cabeza fría a Scott.

-Pero… -intenta protestar Stiles.

-En marcha, estad pendientes del teléfono y no hagáis tonterías.

 

Stiles tira las llaves del Jeep a su padre y se monta en el Camaro con Derek.

-Sospechas que Peter está en la casa, ¿no es así? –Derek asiente con media sonrisa. –Gracias por mandarle lejos, a los dos.

 

***

 

Ya han revisado tres de los siete refugios de su zona cuando reciben el mensaje de Boyd e Isaac. Todo despejado. No huele a ellos por allí. Camino del cuarto refugio Lydia se queda helada en el sitio.

-Lydia, ¿qué pasa?

-Peter… está en la mansión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta el Sheriff, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la chica, con gesto de preocupación.

-Yo…

-¿Es por qué te utilizó para… volver? –pregunta Scott, Lydia asiente. -¿Estás segura?

-Sí, están allí.

-Déjame adivinar, la casa está en la parte sureste de la reserva –Scott asiente.

-Mierda. Sabía que Derek había cedido demasiado fácil.

 

Vuelven al coche tan rápido como pueden y ponen dirección a la casa Hale.

 

***

 

-¿Es necesario que me toquetees tanto para atarme a una silla? –pregunta ofuscada.

-¡Oh vamos, Melissa! Hace unos meses estabas deseando que te toquetease.

-Hace unos meses pensaba que eras una persona decente. Ahora sé que sólo eres un ser desquiciado.

 

Peter se ríe con desfachatez, mientras aprieta el último de los nudos.

-Vaya, sí que has cambiado. Está claro que no se puede competir contra alguien con uniforme. ¿Qué tiene el uniforme que tan locas vuelve a las mujeres? Debería usar uniforme.

-En el manicomio los llevan.

-Mmmmm, haces que se me haga la boca agua…. ¡Mujeres con carácter!

-Espero que los chicos no tarden en encontrarme. Si tengo que escucharte divagar mucho, no aguantaré mucho tiempo sin desear pegarme un tiro.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas así, siempre te traté con unos modales exquisitos.

-Sí, lo que sea. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu plan maestro, ¡oh genio del mal!?

-¿Sarcasmo? Pasas demasiado tiempo con Stiles. ¿O es una cualidad más bien familiar?

-Podías haber intentado mil tretas para intentar robar el Alfa a Derek, ¿y me secuestras a mí? Sabiendo que los lobos son más fuertes en manada secuestras a alguien que sabes que los hará unirse. No lo entendía, hasta ahora. ¿Te molesta que me interese John más de lo que tú me interesaste jamás? ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

 

Un rugido de advertencia reverbera en el pecho de Peter, aumentando la sonrisa de Melissa. Dejándose llevar por la rabia del orgullo herido, se dispone a abofetear a la mujer, pero no le da tiempo porque la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando paso a Derek, con Isaac y Boyd a su espalda.

-Me sorprende, sobrino, lo rápidos que habéis sido.

-Debería sorprenderte más que hayamos podido acercarnos sin que te dieses cuenta. Te haces mayor, Peter.

-Me subestimas, como siempre –dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

Por la escalera, las figuras de dos hombres lobo desconocidos se abalanzan contra Isaac, desde la puerta de la antigua sala otro omega se abalanza sobre Boyd.

-¿Creías de verdad que no me daría cuenta de que tenías una trampa preparada? Aunque lo reconozco, los ultrasonidos me desconcertaron. Pero Stiles nos dio la clave. A ti también te molestaría el sonido, ¿qué querías esconder tan desesperadamente para aguantar el ruido?

 

El cuerpo ensangrentado e inconsciente de uno de los omegas se estampa contra la pared lateral, pasando cerca de Peter. Derek se acerca a él, que cobardemente se escuda tras Melissa.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu pequeña mascota. Estos tres omegas no son los únicos.

-¿Te refieres al omega que está ahí fuera encerrado en un círculo de Mountain Ash, al que Stiles ha envenenado con acónito en polvo?

 

La sonrisa de Derek se hace más amplia mientras que Peter se aferra más a Melissa, que se ha convertido en su única escapatoria. Scott no tarda en entrar en la casa, quitándole a Isaac uno de los omegas de encima, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Suéltala.

-No me dejas más remedio que matarla.

-Aun así no saldrás de aquí.

-Pero os pasaréis la vida con la carga de que ha muerto por vuestra culpa.

 

El sonido de un arma les sorprende a todos.  John aparece al fondo de la habitación, con el arma aun apuntando a Peter.

-Te han dicho que la sueltes.

-¡Oh! Qué agradable sorpresa, Melissa, tu caballero de brillante placa.

 

Preso de la rabia, con las garras afiladas, Peter salta hacia el Sheriff, dispuesto a matarlo, pero en pleno salto, Scott y Derek lo interceptan y le clavan las garras, dejándole débil y malherido en el suelo atragantándose con su propia sangre. Ambos se miran, intentando decidir quién de los dos dará el golpe definitivo, cuando los tacones de Lydia resuenan en el suelo de madera.

-Si no os importa, ya me encargo yo de él –dice con una sonrisa aceptando el viejo libro que le ofrece Stiles.

 

Mientras tanto, aprovechando la distracción, John ha corrido a liberar a Melissa de sus ataduras.

-¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta mientras toma la cara de la mujer entre sus  manos, acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Sólo suéltame por favor –le dice con lágrimas de alivio escapando de sus ojos.

 

Una vez liberada de sus ataduras, ambos se funden en un abrazo lleno de cariño, encontrando refugio y consuelo en los brazos del otro.

-Dios, cuando Scott llamó diciendo que te habían secuestrado pensé que me iba a dar algo. ¿De verdad estás bien? –le dice apartándole ligeramente de los brazos para mirarle a la cara.

-De verdad –le dice con una sonrisa sincera, abrazándose de nuevo al cuerpo de John, dejándose rodear por los brazos del hombre, que la besa la cabeza, respirando aliviado por primera vez desde la fatídica mañana.

 

Mientras tanto los demás han sacado a Peter y los omegas fuera de la casa y Lydia, con ayuda de Stiles, se ha asegurado que Peter nunca más pueda regresar con la mayor cantidad de dolor posible. Al terminar, Scott vuelve a la casa, recordando a su madre ahora que han eliminado la amenaza. Cuando entra al salón, con Stiles tras él, se queda paralizado ante la imagen que encuentra. Melissa y John no sólo no han roto su abrazo sino que se balancean ligeramente, mientras las manos de ambos acarician la espalda del otro tratando de reconfortarse mutuamente.

 

Scott escucha como sus corazones laten sincronizados, como a pesar de lo vivido desprenden un aroma de comodidad y seguridad. Puede que los sentidos de sus amigos sean mejores, pero Stiles sólo necesita mirarlos para saber que algo importante ha cambiado. John, intuyendo la presencia de los chicos, aparta a la mujer, para ceder su espacio a Scott, acariciando el pelo al chico antes de preguntar a Derek si todo ha acabado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hijo.

 

***

 

La semana siguiente es más tranquila. La rutina les envuelve y se dejan llevar por los quehaceres propios del día a día. John intenta decirse que si no se han visto es porque las obligaciones se lo han impedido, pero lo cierto es que estaría mintiendo. Han hablado un par de veces por teléfono pero si han pospuesto la oportunidad de verse tras el secuestro ha sido porque necesita aclarar sus ideas y porque siente que debe sincerarse con su hijo antes que nada.

 

Stiles le encuentra una tarde sentado en el sillón, mirando sin ver la tele.

-¿Vas a decírmelo de una vez?

-¿Decirte el qué?

-Lo que te preocupa. Aunque me lo imagino.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Papá, a estas alturas deberías saber que soy un chico muy listo –dice con falsa modestia, arrancándole media sonrisa a su padre. –Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Y, sinceramente, me alegra que sea alguien como Melissa.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Yo no tengo súper oído ni súper olfato, pero no hacía falta. La forma en la que estabais abrazados lo decía todo.

 

Stiles no puede esconder la risa al ver como el sonrojo enciende las mejillas de su padre, que le da un capón por listillo.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunta.

-Papá, no tienes que pedirme permiso. Y ya te he dicho que yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

 

John revuelve el pelo, cada vez más crecido de su hijo. Orgulloso del hombre que comienza a verse en el que siempre fue su diablillo.

-Creo que voy a ir a ver cómo está.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-¿Crees que Scott me sacará las garras?

-Puede, pero no se atreverá a hacer nada más. Sabe que defenderé tu honor y que tengo acónito.

 

Con una última palmada en la espalda, el Sheriff pone rumbo a casa de los McCall.

 

***

 

Melissa y Scott están sentados en el sillón, viendo una película cuando Scott lo huele.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Viene el Sheriff –dice Scott algo inquieto, escuchando el vuelco que le da a su madre al corazón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-Pero si no me ha dicho que iba a venir, ¡estoy en pijama!

 

Melissa sube corriendo las escaleras y Scott la sigue, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras la observa recogerse el pelo con una pinza.

-Te gusta.

 

Melissa se queda quieta un segundo, antes de mirar a su hijo.

-Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta.

-No, no lo es.

-Scott, hijo…

-No tienes que justificarte, mamá. Últimamente estás contenta y más relajada y me gusta verte así. Y el Sheriff… he pasado tanto tiempo en su casa como en la nuestra, es sólo que… No quiero que te hagan daño.

-No sé si él se siente del mismo modo conmigo que yo con él… pero si lo hace, me gustaría saber dónde nos llevará todo esto.

-Ahora está parado en la puerta y tiene el corazón acelerado y huele a nervios.

-Ve a abrirle, anda, voy a ponerme algo más decente.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí?

-Sí que siente lo mismo por ti.

 

Mientras Melissa asimilaba esas últimas palabras de su hijo termina de vestirse. Cuando baja, se encuentra a John aún en la entrada y ese sentimiento dulce y cálido la inunda de nuevo.

-Scott acaba de irse, me ha dejado pasar.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Claro –con el café ya en las manos, la conversación sigue. –Quería preguntarte algo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, John –se anticipa, con una sonrisa.

-No, no es eso.

-Oh, pues tú dirás…

-¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? –le pregunta, sintiendo como se ruboriza. –Una cita.

 

La sonrisa de Melissa se ilumina mientras le mira.

-Pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca.

 

 

**_Epílogo:_ **

 

Scott entra a casa de Stiles, encontrándose allí a la manada preparando el DVD para ver una película.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Tío, hace más de media hora que se fue y vives a 5 minutos de aquí. No niegues que estabas espiando. ¡Ahora desembucha!

-Le ha pedido una cita.

-Awwwwwww –dice Lydia.

 

Derek se ríe del gesto en la cara de Scott y Stiles.

-No seáis infantiles. Son mayorcitos.

-Sí, y la tensión entre ellos se iba haciendo más y más grande –dice Boyd.

-Era un hecho que se gustan hace tiempo –apostilla Isaac.

-Y no me negarás que no podía haberse colado por un hombre mejor –le dice Stiles, desafiándole a decir lo contrario.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay ciertas cosas que no voy a querer oler ni escuchar.

-¡Aggg, tío! ¡Qué asco, es mi padre!

 

La carcajada del resto ante las caras de ambos chicos resuena en la sala, mientras terminan de prepararse para ver la película, repartiendo refrescos y bolsas de ganchitos.

-Mirad el lado positivo. Si terminan casándose, seréis hermanos legalmente  –les dice Derek mientras se come un dorito.

 

Los dos se miran emocionados saltando en el sillón ante la idea, hasta que Lydia les manda callar bajo amenaza de  poner El diario de Noah.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.
> 
> He intentado centrarme en ellos como pareja, tratar de no dejar a mi mente Sterek desviarse. Pero si el momento de los regalos os ha intrigado... bueno, es fácil chantajearme xD
> 
> Cualquier feedback es amor!


End file.
